


[Podfic] one giant eggplant emoji

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Insecurity, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pittsburgh Penguins, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from Snickfic:He was sotall. Conor mostly forgot that, somehow. Dumo was the first of the Wilkes-Barre guys to make it to the show, but he was still one of them, an equal - until now, as Conor surveyed the terrain and felt pretty damned unequal.Dumo met Conor’s eyes. His cheeks were apple-red. “Please?” Dumo said, as though even now Conor might leave him hanging.





	[Podfic] one giant eggplant emoji

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [one giant eggplant emoji](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375263) by [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic). 



### one giant eggplant emoji - with music

Duration: 01:00:52 (incl. ~5 min freetalk) 

###### Downloads:

  * [MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3t98nuhxr7d7gl0/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20one%20giant%20eggplant%20emoji_withmusic.mp3?dl=0) | 28.0 mb.
  * [M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vdeedandtd7d32e/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_one_giant_eggplant_emoji_withmusic.m4b/file) | 43.3 mb. 

  
---  
  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/47961522f8b4919730304decf375c88d/tumblr_pfmk8dnQb11vo6bj7o1_1280.jpg)

Cover design by frecklebombfic  
Image by [Charles Deluvio](https://unsplash.com/@charlesdeluvio).   
  
---  
  
### one giant eggplant emoji - without music

Duration: 00:59:18 (incl. ~5 min freetalk) 

###### 0ownloads:

  * [MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c1h7jnlidypcakl/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20one%20giant%20eggplant%20emoji_nomusic.mp3?dl=0) | 27.3 mb.
  * [M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tbiij9n56hpbwgr/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_one_giant_eggplant_emoji_nomusic.m4b/file) | 42.19 mb. 

  
---  
  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/63efe189408ba30adcb772d5e02b92b3/tumblr_pfmk8dnQb11vo6bj7o2_1280.jpg)

Cover design by frecklebombfic  
Image by [Charles Deluvio](https://unsplash.com/@charlesdeluvio).   
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

>  **Recorded for the occasion of my 69th podfic!** (I know I have 70 works, but one of them is a written work, so: 69!)
> 
> \---
> 
> Thank you so much to Snickfic for granting permission to podfic this! It really is the perfect way to mark this all-important milestone in my fannish career. Thank you to all the usual suspects for holding my hand through choosing it, and to girlmarauders for beta listening.
> 
> \---
> 
> On the with-music version of this podfic, the music used is Hot Knife by Fiona Apple ([youtube link one](https://youtu.be/VG1VVFfOnYQ) and [youtube link two](https://youtu.be/S5hO8UF9FJ4)).
> 
> \---
> 
> RIP our bro Conor Sheary. He's not dead, he's just in Buffalo now.
> 
> \---
> 
> Please be generous with your kudos and your comments, and also consider returning to the original work to leave feedback there for Snickfic if you haven't already. Podfic is a low-feedback sport, and reading comments keeps me going through the winter.


End file.
